The vestibular system requires extensive integration of sensory and motor functions in order to perform appropriately for volitional and nonintentional movement and locomotory activity. Often, motor responses appropriate during passive movements are counterproductive during active intentional movements. Descending influences to vestibular brainstem reflex pathways are likely to be involved in controlling such reflexes during active, intentional movements. While vestibular sensitivity of the parieto-insular vestibular cortex (PIVC) is significantly weaker than that seen in other vestibular brainstem, thalamic, and cortical regions, anatomical projections to the vestibuloocular reflex pathways are stronger in the PIVC than other vestibular cortical regions. Previous research clearly outlines the vestibular sensory functions of the PIVC, but to date, no known motor function has been attributed to the PIVC. Functional magnetic resonance imaging has indicated that the PIVC displays increased activity during both active and passive head movements, but further evaluations of PIVC function during active head movements are lacking. This research aims to assess the possible motor control functions of the PIVC.